The Girl
by alexia1012
Summary: this is the story of a girl who discovers that she has the ability to talk to animals and finds out she has something in common with one penguin.
1. Iam me

hi! This is my first attempt on a story so please give me some good ideas and credit goes to itasalollapalooza23

I was unpacking my things in my brand-new room. My family had recently moved to New York.  
While I was unpacking, a heard a sharp knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I called.  
"Hi honey." It was my mom. "Are you dressed already?' She studied me.  
"Huh? Dressed?'  
"Yeah! You're going to Central Park Zoo today, remember? You told me it would be the very first place you would go to once we arrived here!" My mom laughed.  
"Oh right!" I exclaimed. I quickly looked at my outfit, which consisted of a small backpack, t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I'd worn this the whole trip, but it'll do.  
"The park's nearby so you can walk straight there." My mom said. "Also, since you're 13 already, we've decided you can go there all by yourself.  
"Wow! Thanks mom!" I dashed out excitedly.  
"You're welcome!" She yelled.

I jogged on my way to the zoo. Wow, my mom's right. The zoo is like oone or two blocks from my house. While I jogged, I thought of the nightmare I had while on the trip.  
That man... I mused. I couldn't picture him very clearly in my mind, but I would know him when I saw him.  
Then when I was about to enter the zoo, I saw a flash of white light, and everything went black.


	2. Death in the family

when i woke up i was in a hospital.

'"oh good your up."said a doctor who noticed me up.

"what happened" i asked

"you fainted all sudden because of an explosion's shock wave"

"and what about my parents" that when the doctors face went dark.

"I'm so sorry but the shock wave was to much for them"

i couldn't believe my ears

my …my parents were ….

**DEAD.**

The penguins had just come back from a snow cone retrieval mission when the phone rang.

"I'll get it "said private as he made his way to the phone.

"whoa, whoa, whoa solider hold it."said skipper stopping private. "i get it."

"hello."said skipper"who is this"

"_is there a thomas summers."_

"depend. who is this."

_"this is .if there is a thomas summers i have to talk to him right now…..it about his sister."_

skippers eyes widened, but quickly retuned to normal as he said" you'r talking to him now what is it."

The doctor quickly explained what happened.

"okay i come in a few "

skipper said as he turned around to meet the eyes of his worried team mates.

"kowalski, do you still have operation human."

kowalski nodded and asked "why do you need it skipper?"

skipper looked at him with tears in his eyes and explained the hole thing once he was done, all of them had tears in there eyes

"well now you know, so what are we waiting for lets go and get here."

**so how was it? review.**


	3. Him

**Hey it's me and iam so sorry for the long wait but i get a lot of homework and thanks for the reviews and help. Enough of this on to the story**

* * *

**My pov**

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" I said to myself.

I mean what would you do if you were meeting a person who you didn't see since you were a toddler. I thought to myself.

_"I would kill him." _someone said

I turned around to see him. It was him,that man from my dream

"You." I said, my eyes widening in fear

"Me." he said walking to me, every step he took forward I took back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to hide my fear, that when I felt the wall. 'Oh no' i thought looking at him

"Oh nothing just giving my opinion to your question." he said hold my chin and then what he whispered in my ear sent a chill in my spine"but i'll see you in a few weeks and... happy birthday." He said as he just diapered

I slowly recovered as I heard a knock on the door.

"come in" I said recovering my strength.

The doctor entered with four other men. All of them had black hair and blue eyes.

"well here she is." said the doctor.

"thank you doctor."said the tallest one.

the doctor nodded and left the five of us.

"so you're haley's daughter."said the one with a miltary type hair. i nodded and was sort of surprised when he said"Iam Thomas Summers, but you can call me Skipper

* * *

**so how was it and FYI tomorrows my birthday. Review**


	4. Zack

**Nobody's poV**

#at coney island#

"Boss, Zack is back." One of the lobsters said.

"thank you red one, you can send him in." The infamous Dr blowhole said turning around to his minion

He nodded and scurried that same man came in."Master, could I turn back to... me."

"yes." he said not turning around.

The man or now know as Zack pulled up his sleeve and turned his watch. There was flash of light and there where the man stood was a boy with black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a simple black shirt and some jeans.

"Now" Blowhole said turning around with a smirk on his face."how was your visit to your sister?"

* * *

**who is Zack's sister? Any gusses?**


	5. A Family secret

**Alexia P.O.V**

I was in the car on the way to my new home. I can't believe my parents died it's still a shock._'I would kill him.'_what he said still is in my head and not getting out.

"we are here" said the one who i find out is named private.

"okay before we leave the car i needed to talk to you Alexia alone."said my uncle.

"okay" i sighed.

The other three left and it was get the two of us.

"There is something you need to know." he said. Know I was curious.

"two thing." he continued. "one, your half penguin and two you have a brother."

He said it in such a hurry, but i still heard him.

"I...I" i was about to say something, but i saw another light and once again everything went black.

* * *

**I am seriously sorry about the late updates and I will now try to update more often.** **So i would like to thank all those who review thanks. Review**


	6. The meeting of siblings

**Hey guy's Iam back. So I would like to thank 'Rainshadow999' and 'Bml1997' for constant reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POM, but I would love to. I only own Zack and Alexia and Harry.**

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself as a penguin again.

"What the hover dam happend?"I said mostly to myself. Once I sat up I saw our car in pieces. "Alexia" I whispered.

* * *

**Alexia's** **POV**

I opened my eyes, trying to adjust to light. Looking around I took in the sight of a tiny light in the sight of a tiny light above the room. It alest gave enough ligt t show I was in a cage and trapped. I looked around and saw another person in the cage with me, he was smiling at me.

"Hey there kid, how've you been?"he asked I looked at him and saw he looked about 15 with shabby hair and hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked standing up and narrowing my eyes.

"Looks like you got your uncle's paranoia." he said standing up, still smiling.

"How did you...Forget it. do you know where are we anyway?"

"I believe, I know the answer to that" said a new voice.

Turning around I saw a boy. He looked about 14 and he had black hair and brown eyes. He loeked lke a younger version of my..my dad.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He moved foward and said "Zack"

* * *

**And they meet at last... So I would like to ask a question and if you answer correct I will add you to the story. The question is...What are the three of Skippers Aliases? Review and no flames please.**


	7. Long Lost Siblings

**Hey guy's I'm back with the next chapter of THE GIRL!  
ENJOY!**

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

"Kowalski options!" I looked up at the penguin. We were back at our H.Q and my niece was in trouble and... and she wasn't only my niece. Kowalski was about to answer but I interupted him and said

"No need for options Kowalski, I have a plan."

Kowalski raised his non existing eyebrow and said " And what might that be, sir?"

"I will explain it to you Kowalski, But first I need to make a phone call. I said walking to the phone I dial a number Private dials ALOT. After a few rings I heard a voice say:

"Skippsy here" My sister...and Alexia's aunt answered.

"Skippsy... it's about Alexia."

"I will be there in five mintues." And then I heard the phone click.

* * *

**Alexia's POV**

I looked at Zach... and he looks way to much like dad for comfort. He noticed me staring and smirked. Then I heard a laugh...that sounded like a dolphin laugh. And indeed it was because I saw a dolphin with a metal eye and on a segway. He looked at me and laughed. I was now official offended. Then he pointed at Zach, then at he kid behind us and then me.

"What's so funny?" I asked looking at Zach, then the dolphin answered my question.

"You three... That what's funny and do you know why?" He paused as if he expected a answer, but all he got was silence. What he said next was shocking and scary ,all at the same time.

"Because you three are siblings..."

* * *

**How was it? REVIEW!**


	8. He's back

**Hey guy's I'm back with the next chapter of THE GIRL!  
ENJOY!**

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

"So you're telling me that our niece, our ONLY niece is gone, missing, MIA and our little sister died and you didn't even call me!" my sister Skippsy exclaimed. She and her team had arrived a few seconds ago from Bronx Zoo.

"Umm...yes?" I asked. She looked at me with a stare that could kill but telling me to go on. "Look sis, we need to find out where she is and is she okay... Haley didn't tell her.." She looked at me and then sighed.

"Any options on who could have taken her?" She asked.

"I think I know..." A danish accent said. I turned my head to face the puffin who made me Denmark's Public Enemy#1. Hans the puffin.

* * *

**Alexia's POV.**

I looked at the dolphin like it was crazy. Me...have brothers. No, that isn't possible I'm an only child. Zack looked at me with an amused expression and said

" Ohh look at that Sam, Alexia's confused, It's cute to see her confused but why don't we get her out of that state shall we?"

"Yeah, I think you should have the honor little bro." Sam said smirking.

"My pleasure"

I felt a pain go through my stomach and I doubled over. Then I realized, Zack had punched me in the gut.

"Okay Zack, leave her alone, she doesn't have training, she isn't like her mother." The dolphin said stopping Zack from punching me again.

"What did you say about my mom?" I asked.

Totally ignoring my question the dolphin turned to Zack and said "Why don't you give her scare instead?"

Zack grinned and pulled up his sleeve and turned a dial on his watch and in a flash of light I was staring into the eyes of the man who haunted my dreams.

"I told we would see each other again."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	9. Authors note (MUST READ)

Hey guys, I'm not Alexia, I'm her B.F.F, Jack. Alexia is currently at the hospital, I.C.U to be precise. She is in a pretty bad condition. So she won't be posting any chapters or stories until she get better.

Please pray for her...

-Jack.


End file.
